Strange World Arc
by Shinigami1951
Summary: Five years have passed since Heero was changed and now he has decided to move on, but can Heero survive in a world he knows nothing about? (Vampires, Blood, Yaoi & Non Yaoi Pairings)
1. Fic 1 Creature Of The Night

Title: A Strange World 

Author: Shinigami195

Rating: PG-13

Summary: When attacks spring up over the town the ex pilots are staying in Sally enlists the boys in helping her solve the case. Who knew it could bring up Duo's past and change Heero's life forever!

Pairings: 1x2 OCx2 3+4 5+S 1+R

Warnings: Vampires, Lime, Blood, Angst? Death? OOC, Relena Bitch!!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own um.

Notes: Set after The Eve War. The boys are part of the preventers. Set in the year AC 198 (Boys are 18ish)

A Strange World

It burned!!! God how it burned.

His hands clutched his neck but he couldn't stop the burning that was gathering there. He knew deep down the lack of blood wouldn't kill him but he know that the pain would keep on burning until he drank. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses but he didn't look calm and cool any more. 

A female walked up to him. Her hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

He looked up at her and suddenly smiled.

"I am now."

The girl didn't even get a chance to scream.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

"GET UP NOW!!!"

Duo swore at the Japanese boy as the bed covers were pulled from his half naked body and a glass of freezing cold water was poured over his head.

"Holy Shit!" Duo jerked up in bed and took quick breaths to calm himself down.

Heero smirked at Duo. "Something important has come up." Heero told Duo and he turned and walked from the room.

Duo sighed, good thing he tipped water on me BEFORE pulling the covers off, Duo thought, that was one hell of a wet dream!

"DUO!!!!"

Not wanting a repeat of what had just happened, Duo grabbed the wet towel left on the floor from last night and dried his face and as much of his hair as he could in the short time he had. He pulled on the usual black clothes and then hurried down the stairs.

"Maxwell."

"Finally!"

"Good Morning Duo."

Duo glared at everyone.

"What is so bloody important?" He hissed.

"There have been a series of attacks in this area in the pass few months. 15 in all, no one has died yet but we know its only time until someone does. We, us 6, have been assigned this case to end it."

"What has happen to the victims?"

"The last 5 are still in hospital recovering from serious blood lost and the other ten have returned home."

"Blood lost?" Quatre asked.

"Two puncture wounds." She raised her hand to her neck. "Here and here." She indicated with her hand. "Blood taken, but not enough to kill them."

"Sounds like a vampire to me." Duo laughed.

"Vampires don't exist." Heero snapped at Duo.

Something flashed quickly across Duo's face. No one noticed but Quatre felt something ping at his heart and he looked up to see Duo smiling and laughing at the small joke.

"Have the victims said any thing onna?"

Sally looked at Wufei.

"Doctor Po." Wufei corrected himself.

"Yes. All the same part from about 3. Burning eyes."

"Burning eyes?"

"That is all they remember from it."

"What about the other 3?"

"Black sunglasses."

Heero stood up. "I say we visit the victims then do patrols at night."

No body argued and they all set off.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

That night.

Duo was walking with Heero. They were side-by-side, guns by their side, ready just encase something happened. 

"01, 02, over?"

Sally's voice came over the comlink. Heero raised it to his mouth.

"01, what is it?"

"We're too late. One girl, dead."

Duo froze.

"What?"

"Repeat 06?"

"One girl, dead."

"Location?"

"Riverside Complex."

"Be there soon. 01 Out."

Heero hocked his comlink to his belt and turned to a shocked Duo.

"Are you alright?"

Duo blinked. "Reminded when we get back to tell you that I love you." And Duo started to run in the direction of the riverside complex.

Heero stood there blankly. "What?" Before racing after Duo.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

The girl was pale, there wasn't a single drop of blood left in her and the only marks on her were the teeth marks on her neck.

"Looks like you were right Duo. We have a vampire on our hands."

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

A black cloak swirled around him as he watched the group enter the house. He wondered briefly if they believed his excuse of losing his keys. He hoped so.

Turning his thoughts back to the hunt, he flipped his sunglasses on and Shinigami set off to find his prey.

Vampires drink blood. Yes. A vampire needs blood so he can breath. Normally a vampire can get by on two humans a week when they kill them but when it comes to draining them of just enough blood so they can make a recovery 3 to 5 humans are needed a week. Shinigami was lucky, due to his training he could slow his breathing and save the oxygen that passes round his body. Running out of oxygen doesn't kill Vampires, it just makes them weak, useless and vampires, normally when out of oxygen, can't even move and stay that way until someone finds them and either helps them or kill them. Sunlight does kill vampires but Shinigami held the most precious stone a vampire could hold. It was the key to walking in daylight.

Shinigami raised his head from the girl's neck. What would the others say if they knew the truth about him? Blood dripped down his chin, the girl's heart was still beating and he could still feel it as he laid her down where, when the sun rose, someone would find her and he would see her again tomorrow. Her cornflower blue eyes blinked dazed at him.

"Burning eyes." She whispered before dropping off into a deep sleep.

Shinigami stood up and walked away, cleaning his mouth as he disappeared into the night.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

Heero was waiting in Duo's room, pacing back and forth.

"Heero?"

Heero turned to face the boy in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to remind you…"

"I love you." Duo interrupted Heero, strolling forward. "And I know you feel the same way back."

Heero seized Duo's lips in a kiss.

"I love you too Duo."

"I know."

Their next kiss was gentle and loving as Heero pressed Duo back on to the bed.

"Can I?" Heero asked against Duo's lips, his hands brushed the bottom of Duo's shirt and Duo lifted his arms, letting Heero pull it off and chuck it away.

Duo fell backwards on to the bed, Heero covered Duo quickly, their lips meet and their groins rubbed together and it took Heero the rest of the night to show Duo just how much he loved him.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

A week later.

"I don't get this guy!" Trowa complained. Everyone looked at Trowa; it was a surprise to get an outburst like that from Trowa.

"What do you mean?"

"20 attacks now. 3 are dead, the others all live. What's he playing at?"

"Trowa's right. It doesn't fit. I think, someone else is killing these people."

"Two vampires?" Heero asked.

Duo, who was gazing out of the window at the rain, suddenly sighed. "He's here."

"Who?"

"Huh?" Duo looked round.

"Who's here?"

Duo laughed. "The postman."

The next second the letterbox was pushed open and letters came through it.

Quatre's eyes narrowed at Duo's back as Duo hurried to pick the letters up. What are you hiding Duo? Quatre thought.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

The night sow Heero and Duo once again walking the streets of Old London (1). Duo's senses were alert and he could sense him nearby, watching them.

A scream rented the night air and the two lovers looked at each other before breaking into a run heading towards the scream.

Duo's mind registered they were running into danger.

They skidded into an alley in time to see a dead body get dropped to the ground. Standing above her was a man, about 28 (2). His green eyes flashed brightly in the dark night, white fangs hanged over his bottom lip, blood dripping from them.

Duo suddenly felt the beginning of blood lust as he watched the blood drip from the familiar face.

"Solo."

"Shinigami."

Duo bared his own fangs and pushed Heero back. The two old friends stood facing each other.

"Duo?"

"Get out of here." Duo ordered Heero in a voice that made Heero turn and run.

Left alone Duo and the man faced each other.

"It's been a long time Duo."

Long forgotten feelings sprung up and Duo pushed them down.

"Yeah, 150 years is a long time."

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

Heero headed home hoping to find the others there. Well they were there, but they were fast asleep.

Heero settled himself on the couch and made himself comfortable, ready to wait up until his love arrived home.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

"Duo."

Duo was backed against the wall.

"God I have missed you." Solo purred leaning forward, his lips brushed against Duo's and Duo kissed back hardening the kiss.

"NO!" Duo suddenly pulled back. "No. Heero."

"You love someone else?"

Duo raised large violet eyes to Solo's green ones.

"More than I love you."

"Fine." Solo spat and he jumped back.

"Solo listen…"

But before Duo could say anything else, the figure from his past disappeared.

"SOLO!"

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

Heero was falling asleep when a dark shadow fell over him.

"Duo?"

The person bent over him.

"No."

The next thing Heero knew was a sharp pain in his neck, blood pounded in his head and the person that was biting him, straddled him. Just as soon as it had started it finished.

"Suck."

Heero opened his mouth and took in the bleeding finger. His tongue gently lapped at the blood.

"HEERO!!!"  
With amazing strength Quatre threw the man off Heero and helped Heero stand up. The ex wing pilot was dizzy and his vision blurred.

"Too late." The man laughed. "Tell Duo he doesn't need to change his lover now. I've done it for him."

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

Duo hurried home, knowing something was wrong. He burst into the house and looked round quickly.

"Heero's upstairs in bed. He's been bitten and was drinking the vampire's blood."

Duo's own blood turned blue.

"No!"

Duo took the stairs at a flight. The world around him disappeared and he could just see Heero getting closer and closer.

"Sally?"

"It's weird. He isn't breathing yet he's talking, moving."

Duo walked forward towards Heero who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Heero?"

The boy turned to him, his prussian eyes were bloodshot. 

"SHIT!" Sally backed away in fear and tears sprung up in Duo's eyes.

"No."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're a vampire Heero. A doomed creature, doomed to walk forever searching for but not ever receiving peace." Duo whispered the words.

"NO!" Heero yelled. "You're a vampire yourself?"

Duo stepped forward, "Please Heero."

"Get away from me. Relena." Heero curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. "Relena." He began to mutter her name over and over again.

"Sally?"

"Y-y-y-y-es?"

"Phone Relena. Tell her Heero needs her badly. Then I better explain."

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

Relena arrived three hours later, just as the sun broke. Duo made sure the curtains were drawn and that no sunlight reached Heero. He made Relena promise to keep Heero safe, after giving her a long list of what could and couldn't kill him.

Then he got the other pilots and Sally into the living room and began his story.

_//////// My life began here, in London in the year 2054, a few years before the colonies were made. At the age of ten my family were one of the first to move to the L2 colony. For six years I lived happily and then I met *him*. Solo was a street orphan. Moved by the Government to L2 when London got destroyed in World War 3. There was something strange about him but soon I fell in love with him and that was my downfall. On regular bases he would leave me for a few days then come back with chocolates and flowers and he slowly and gently wooed me and finally we made love. That's when things started to go wrong._

_The day that changed my life completely was only a few days after we made love. He arrived late at our normal place. He croaked my name, it wasn't Duo then, I've long forgotten the name my parents gave me. As soon as I looked at him I knew something was wrong. His normal green eyes were blood shot and a faint ting of red was mixed in with the green. He wasn't breathing normally and it looked like he was being strangled, inside out. I raced over to him just in time to catch him as he fell over. We sat there on the dirty ground, his body resting against mine, his head against my chest as he struggled to explain his true nature and what was happening to him. Just like the way I'm sitting here now, telling you my story, we sat there him telling me his. Solo must be over 500 now. I'm nearly 300 years old. Doesn't look it huh? Anyway. My heart could take the pain of watching him in that condition so I offered my blood to him and he drank slowly. Then I took his, without thinking of what it could mean. _

_That night we made love for the second time. This time as the same person, our blood mingled with the others and it added to the intensity of the moment. It was afterwards laying in his arms that he told me what I was and gave me this stone, the one that is embedded into the middle of my cross. It keeps me safe from the sunrays._

_I remember leaving Solo sleeping there, I went home and looked in the window. There was my mum, my dad, my older brother and my little baby sister asleep in my mum's arms. Ashley. My sister's name was Ashley. It's the only thing I can remember about my family. I walked into the house and everyone greeted me. Then I just said goodbye and left again. That was it, GOODBYE, and then I walked out on the only life I had known._

_I went back to Solo and spent the next 100 or so years with him. Then one day I walked out on him. //////// _

Suddenly Duo closed his eyes and banged his fists onto the table. "If only I hadn't of left Solo, then he wouldn't of spent the next 150 years searching for me and he wouldn't of hurt Heero and things wouldn't be like this! I could of spent a few more years with you and then I could of left again! Seek another life!" He cried angrily, a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

Quatre suddenly stood up and walked over to Duo, he wrapped his arms around his friend.

"You could of told us before. We could of helped. It's ok. And if you had left in a few years any way we would of hunted you down to demand the reason why."

"Thanks."

"Heero is a vampire now?" Wufei asked.

"Yes." Duo whispered. "Because of me he is doomed."

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

Heero wouldn't let anyone else part from Relena near him. Duo feared the worst when even Heero refused Relena to drink the blood that she offered him. They tried everything, hid it in soup and tea but Heero refused to drink or eat anything now. Relena was distressing over it as Heero was starting to suffocate. He wouldn't die from it, he would just be in a lot of pain.

Duo needed to talk to Heero but Heero wouldn't let him near him. So Duo did the only thing that was left from him to do, he got ready to leave.

It was Relena that made him go.

"No wonder he doesn't like you!!! You're a queer fag!!!" She yelled at Duo. "And a vampire as well! You have ruined him!!"

Duo had taken her words all in his stride.

Quatre had watched them crying softly as his own lover held him tightly.

Relena had glared at them and whispered "Disgusting" before storming off to Heero.

"Before this, it would me up there comforting Heero. Me holding him." Duo murmured. "He said he loved me but I guess now he hates me. Relena right. I should go."

"Duo wait! Don't listen to her! She's wrong. Utter wrong, she doesn't understand Heero."

Duo ignored Quatre's pleas and headed upstairs.

"Relena?"

She came out of Heero's room and glared at Duo.

"Leaving yet fag?"

"I want you to do something for…"

"I wouldn't do a thing for you! You hurt Heero!!!"

"For Heero. He must accept what he is. Fighting it will only make it worst. Before I leave I would like to give Heero something. I'll be an hour then I want you out of that room so I can do what I must."

There wasn't anything Duo needed to pack. No it was something he needed to do first.

He laid back on his bed and closed his mind. He searched from the life force that was Heero and jumped into Heero's mind.

**Dream State**

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Duo sat up and then stood up to face Heero.

"Get Out!"

"We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." Heero turned his back on Duo.

"Then just listen."

Heero glared, though Duo couldn't see it.

"I'm leaving."

Heero spun round.

"When you wake I'll be gone but before I go there's a few things you need to know, if you wanna live."

"I'm not one of you!"

"Face facts Heero, you're a vampire now! You don't need me, you got your Princess but you'll need blood. Yeah sure you can live without it but it will be one fucked up, painfully hard life! Every breath you took will rip through you like a thousand knives. If you don't wanna be a vampire then get Relena to open your curtain when the sunrises and end your miserable existence!" Duo growled. "I gave you nothing but my love. Throw it away. I don't give a shit anymore. Good-bye Heero. I hope you're happy now!"

This was harder than leaving his family, this was way harder than when he had left them and Solo. Duo felt like he had just pulled out his heart and feed it to the wolves. He turned his back on Heero and exited Heero's mind.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

When Heero woke that next morning Duo was gone, there was only one thing left from him. A parcel was on his pillow. Addressed to Heero. Carefully he opened it. Out dropped a silver chain and hanging from it was a silver cross and embedded in the cross was a yellow stone. There was also a note that read. "01, you'll need this if you wish to move about in daylight. Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are when you sleep? I watched you for as long as I could and you have given me enough memories to last me a lifetime. In years I will forget your name Heero Yuy and will give myself a new identity. Wearing this cross will keep you safe from the sun, which will kill you if it gets a chance. Good-bye Heero… 02!"

There were a few drops of blood on the note, still wet and fresh. As Heero placed the cross over his head so it rested against his chest he raised the note to his mouth and licked the blood. It was Duo's; he knew that as soon as he tasted it. It was a unique copper taste and would hunt him until the day he let the sun claim his life. It also made him want more blood. 

Heero stood out of bed and picked up a glass on his desk. It had been left there from a few days ago. He lifted the glass to his lips and let the warm copper blood run down his throat filling him with life. Then licking his lips clean he moved to the window and pulled back the curtains, letting the sunshine into the room.

"Good bye Duo. Maybe one day we'll meet again and when we do…"

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

Duo met Solo on the edge of town at sunrise.

"You forced me into this." Duo scorned his friend and once again lover.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. But you need to be kept safe."

"Why wont you tell me what this is all about?"

"One day I will. I'm sorry for your lost."

Duo smiled sadly at Solo.

"Things will work out. They always do."

"Why are you leaving then?"

Duo looked back at the town.

"Cause he doesn't need me. I'm not even sure if he loves me anymore considering."

"So it will be like the old days then huh Duo?"

Duo raised his head, letting the sun fall across his face and it highlighted the gold streaks in his head and the yellow stone in his cross.

"Yeah, just like the old days!"

Owari – 25/05/02 

(1) – Old London. London was destroyed in  WW3 and was re built as Old London! 

(2) – I think that's about right. Solo is about ten times or so older than Duo right?

I hope you all liked this! Yes there will be a sequel and I've already started writing it ^^. Please review!!

~Shinigami195~   


	2. Fic 2 Learning To Live

Title: Strange World – Learning to Live 

Author: Shinigami195 

Rating: PG-13

Summary: 5 years have passed since Heero was turned a vampire and he's about to start a new life. Only things aren't that simple, he needs help and is surprised to find it so easily but then who is this strange girl?

Pairings: 1+2 Solo+2 1xOC

Warnings: Vampires

Notes: This is the 2nd fic in my 'Strange World' Arc. One shot. Comes five years after the 1st fic. 

HI!!!! I'm back after finishing Holiday From Hell, I am working on the sequel to that but I thought I should do some more updating of other fics before I starting putting that up. It will be up soon! Anyway, I'm turning the oneshot 'A Strange World' into an arc and this is fic 2 of that arc. Hope you like.

Thanks to: FlaconIce, April Aries, Jordan, Sakura, Grey Mitten (Sorry Solox1x2 ain't gonna happen when I'm writing a fic ::shudders::), JupLuna, Little Demon, animegirl1234, Katya E. M (I hope the time jumps are easy to understand, I have tried my best), Joey Rose and Crystalstorm21. Lovely reviewers, I adore all of you!!!! 

Please keep reviewing!!!

Strange World #2 – Learning to Live 

Heero shivered in the pouring rain as his made his way down an empty pitch-black street. His footsteps echoed loudly and his body shivered from coldness. Pain burst forth from his lungs and chest and he sank to his knees groaning.

5 years of living with Relena and being served blood to him on a plate had taught him nothing on how to hunt for blood and learn how to approach humans without them hearing him. His skills had become rusty and now as he knelt there, curled up in a ball he wondered how stupid he really was.

**Flashback**

"Why must you go? Heero, there will always be a place here for you!"

Heero turned and looked at Relena, now she was 24 years old and had grown up, the pink clothes had been thrown away and now she wore a suit of dark purple and her hair had been cut short. Upon her finger was a thin gold band and standing behind her was a man wearing a similar ring.

"Heero there is really no need for you to go. As long as we live here you'll always be welcome."

Heero smiled at the happy marriage couple. "It's not about not feeling welcome. It's about me Relena. I can't stand by and watch you become old when I can't age myself. I would be better off among my own kind."

"We can give you money." Relena's husband said but Heero shook his head.

"I don't wish for anything. I have no need for it anyway, I still have money left over from the war."

"Huh?"

"I took a lot of money from Oz soldiers banks to keep food and clothing for me and the other pilots. We never used it all and it's all in my name. If I need anything I can use that."

Relena glided over to Heero and hugged him. "Good luck my friend, I hope you will return one day and let us know how you are getting on."

"Good bye Heero." Relena's husband bowed and exited the room.

Heero turned back and swung a jacket over his tank top and jeans.

"Are you going to L2?" Relena asked. Heero paused and looked at her.

"Why should I go there?"

"Duo is up there." 

"So?"

"Maybe visiting him will help you adjust to life on your own."

Heero just grunted. 

"Please Heero!!! If you ever need anything just come and ask. I will give it to you if I can!"

Heero picked up his small bag.

"Thank You for everything Relena. You've been a true friend and I wish you happiness."

"Good bye Heero." Relena whispered as Heero left the room and her life for what would most likely be the last time.

**End flashback**

"Shouldn't have left Relena's!!!" Heero hissed at himself as he struggled to his feet and he began a painful journey through the rain.

"You want some help there?" A female voice called out to him through the thundering rain.

"Who are you?" Heero kept on walking.

"My name is Ashley and you're a vampire, just like me. You're a newbie aren't you?"

"Hn."

"I can help." She said walking along side Heero.

"How?"

She jumped in front of Heero and held up her wrist. "Here you go! Drink!"

Heero blinked as he stared at the pale skin.

"You want me to?"

"Feed! You can hardly walk as it is Newbie, make it easy on yourself."

Heero felt his fangs descend and he pressed them into her flesh and let her warm blood seep into his blood.

"That's enough!" She tugged her hand away after about a minute. The pain inside of Heero had disappeared and he was left with a longing for more. He could have sworn he had tasted blood like Ashley's before.

"You got a place to stay Newbie?"

"Heero."

"Huh?"

"My name is Heero."

"Nice to met you!" She grinned. "Have you?"

"Got a place to stay? No."

"Come with me, I can give you shelter and I can help you adjust. You can't be that old Newbie. Not to let yourself get in that state! How old are you? Few days new?"

"I'm 5 years."

She blinked. "You mean? Your maker must have failed in teaching you anything! You can't even hunt."

"My maker?"

"You probably didn't know him." She sighed. "Don't worry I'll help you with everything!!! It'll be light soon, let's go find you a human!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Ask and I'll give all the information I can."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 297 years."

"What's a maker?"

"A maker is the person who turned you into a vampire, he's meant to stick with you until you can feed for yourself and look after yourself."

"Who was your maker?"

She flashed Heero a grin. "I didn't have one! I'm a born vampire."

"What's that?"

"A born vampire is what is created when two vampires have children, silly."

"Where are we going?"

"The red light district! Lots of whores there, you can get 'um for free!"

She stopped and pointed at a young girl standing on a street corner shivering. 

"She'll be happy to have someone go up to her, she hasn't had anyone approach her yet."

"How do you know this?"

"Vampires have powers to sense things like that, feelings, anything we wanna! Now go feed!!!"

Heero walked quickly across the street and the girl turned and looked at him.

"Hay sexy, what's up?" She purred and Heero stopped in front of her.

"I need something off you." Heero told her and she grabbed hold of his groin.

"Take it then! I'm £100 an night."

"What I want is free."  

Before she could reply Heero's teeth were deep in her neck and she fell limp against him.

"HEERO STOP!!!" Ashley cried and Heero released her cold body.

"She's dead?" Heero said, his voice shaking, he hadn't killed since the war had ended.

"Vampires should only take what they need to survive, its not your fault, you didn't know, don't beat yourself up. Come on let's get out of here!"

Ashley led a shaking Heero quickly away.

"You really know nothing about vampires?" Ashley was leading Heero down a dark alley and towards a rundown building. 

"Nothing."

"I can teach you everything I know! My parents were the two most strongest vampires around and they taught me all they know!" She threw open a door and entered a dark room. "I'M HOME!!!" She yelled and a light flicked on overhead and 4 heads appeared.

Heero took Ashley in for the first time that night, large violet eyes smiled at him and her long chestnut and red hair was braided hanging down her back, the sight was eerily familiar but Heero pushed the feeling down, it was nothing but coincidence he told himself.

"Guys this is Heero. Say hi! Heero this is…"

"I'm Shady!" The boy with mousy blond hair waved.

"Hay there, I'm Zak." A dark haired boy said.

"Kimmy!" A long blond haired girl said with yellow eyes.

"I'm Kuno." Another guy, this one with purple, black and red shoulder length hair.

"Nice to met you all." Heero bowed to them.

"Heero's a newbie, so we gotta teach him all we know!" Ashley told her friends. 

"Well love too but it's nearly sunrise and we really should be in hiding." Kimmy said, her smile showing off her fangs. "There's room down here for you too Heero."

Heero touched the cross hanging round his neck. "No need. I'll be safe."

"Is that a… Oh My God!!! Your maker gave you that? Who was he?"

"A friend gave this to me, he wasn't my maker."

"Oh! Well bedtime girlies!" 

"We're males Ash!"

"Your point?"

"You're impossible! See you tonight Heero."

And Heero was left alone as the 5 friends went below ground into a vault, leaving Heero to find himself somewhere comfortable to sleep.

*            *            *

"Lesson One!"

"Never let a human see you when you are hunting!" Zak said,

"Oh yeah and never let them see you when you are feeding! One vampire did and the human stalked him until he was forced to kill her." Ashley said smiling sweetly at Shady who blushed.

"It was my first hunt. I didn't know she would like it!" He said.

"She loved it, it made her feel…"

"Complete!" Kimmy giggled with Ashley.

The six of them were walking down the star lit streets with Shady and Ashley one side of Heero and the other three the other side of Heero.

"Quit it guys." Shady said.

"Anyway, if a human sees or hears you just walk straight pass, act normal. Normally chatting them up is the best way to get them along but there is always a risk someone might see you." Ashley said holding Heero's arm.

"Most vampires can hide their scents, it's a good thing you couldn't or Ash wouldn't have been able to find you. She could smell you were in trouble."

"Hn."

"Don't talk much does he?" Kimmy laughed.

"Hay Kimmy, don't be mean!" Kuno, Kimmy's twin, said.

"Well ready to try your hand at hunting Heero?" Zak asked.

Heero raised his head and sniffed the air. "Lets go!"

*            *            *

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months and months into years. Time passed quickly and Heero found himself becoming a strong and able vampire. There wasn't anything he couldn't do. His friends were the second closest he had ever had. But he still couldn't forget his old friends. He pushed thoughts of them to the back of his mind and continued on with his life.

"Hay Heero!"

Heero looked up from the engine of the car he was working on. The sun had just set and the others had finally risen.

"Good evening." He smiled. He had grown a little, vampires were able to control their speed of aging and Heero had let himself grow until he was 22 years old looking. 

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just finishing off this engine. It should be working now."

Ash grinned over his shoulder. "Where did you learn how to mend engines?"

"A friend taught me."

"A friend? Who was that?"

Heero sighed. "He was nothing."

And Heero walked off to clean the oil off him.

"Was it something I said?" Ashley asked.

Zak snorted. "Doesn't Ash's boyfriend love her any more?"

Ashley glared at Zak. "Heero is NOT my boyfriend."

"Aye, but you love him." Kimmy said gently.

Ashley sighed and Heero came back into view.

"Yeah." She whispered.

*            *            *

Kuno stretched and hissed as sunlight hit his face. He rolled over quickly into the shade but found he couldn't escape the burning light.

"Here." 

Kuno felt a cool shadow fall over him.

"Heero?"

"The roof has collapsed. The others are over there. Here I'll carry you."

Kuno felt Heero's arms wrap around him and picked him up. Quickly Heero ran across the sunbeam lit floor and into the only patch still covered by the roof.

"We'll have to find somewhere else to live." Ashley said softly.

"I'll go find somewhere. You five stay here."

Ashley and the others watched Heero go.

"A real hero isn't he?" Kimmy said and Ashley gave a nod.

*            *            *

Heero needed a place to stay, but he couldn't think of anywhere he could take the others that would be safe. He wondered around the small town until he reached the outskirts and the small forest that laid on the edge.

As Heero stared deep into the forest his mind supplied him with old memories.

**Flashback**

"Tell me again why we had to hide our gundams deep in a cave?"

"It was the safest place, Duo." Quatre said holding tightly to Trowa.

All five pilots were walking down a dirt track path in a forest. 

Heero snorted as Duo continued to complain.

"What's the problem Maxwell, sun too bright for you?" Wufei joked, but the dark look he got off Duo made him shut up quickly.

"Come on guys! Only a few more meters."

**End Flashback**   

"I guess it was too bright for him." Heero muttered as his feet moved forward taking him down an old familiar path which he had walked so long ago.

*            *            *

"What a place!"

"How did you find this?"

"So cool. So dark."

"Perfect."

"It's just like home." Ashley whispered quietly and Heero found himself smiling at her reaction.

"You all like?"

"Yeah."

"Of course."

"Yes."

"Thank you Heero."

"It was nothing. I'm repaying you for what you did for me."

Ashley turned, her violet eyes smiling at Heero in the dark and Heero was once again strongly reminded of Duo.

"What did we do to deserve you Heero?" She asked.

"You saved me." 

The others all slipped away.

Ashley looked away from Heero's eyes.

"I…"

"I know."

She looked up quickly. "How?"

"Cause I feel it too."

"Really?"

Heero gave a nod and the girl jumped at him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips sealed themselves on his.

No words needed to be said.

Heero kissed her back just as hard as she gave and their bodies melded into one. He ran his hands over her body familiarising himself with every curve and every inch of her creamy soft skin. Ashley was doing the same, her hands tugged at Heero's clothes until they gave way to her hands and she was able to take them off him. Her own clothes followed shortly after.

Zak, Kuno, Kimmy and Shady gave a sigh as they sat out under the stars listening to the moans and cries that came from the cave.

"How long do you think they'll be at each?"

"Too long." Shady replied.

Kuno sighed against his own lover's chest, "At least she'll be happy." Zak tighten his grip round Kuno's waist.

"It's about time."

"Things aren't good though." Kimmy said.

"What do you mean?"

"Vampires are leaving Earth, heading up to L2. They say there is going to be a war between two clans."

"War? There hasn't been a war since the Gundam War."

"Yeah but the vampires don't care. Earth and the Colonies don't like each other. Humans don't want a repeat of last time and are just ignoring their feelings. Vampires aren't."

"I take it the vampires are going up to L2 to decide whose side to be on?"

"Yes. We should decide if we are going to fight or not."

"If a vampire war starts a human war will start. And the vampire war wont end until the human war does." Kuno sighed.

"We shouldn't fight."

"We'll be killed."

"We can ask for protection."

"They wont give us protection. We must fight."

"Ashley will join her father's side and Heero will follow her."

"That's it then."

"We're fighting on Shinigami's side."

*            *            *

"Another war? Is the vampire race that stupid?" Heero asked.

They were sitting on a shuttle heading towards L2.

"The vampire war will cause a human war." Kuno told him.

"I know. I see why now."

"You see what now?" Ashley asked.

Heero shook his head and squeezed her hand.

"Doesn't matter."

"Vampires will always fight." A man turned round and spoke to Heero.

"How do you know?"

"I'm a vampire too. 1058 years."

"That's old." Ashley commented.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Does it matter?" Ashley asked.

"Yes."

"Shinigami's."

The man smirked widely at them.

"Then I'm sorry to have to do this to you."

OWARI

Cliffie????!!!! Duo will be coming in soon and the other ex pilots will also be in later on. Hope you like and I'm sorry for the OOC Heero. ^_^

~Shinigami195~


End file.
